


Fluffy disasters

by WickLobo



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Deaf Clint Barton, Established Relationship, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:08:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22358476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WickLobo/pseuds/WickLobo
Summary: Something wakes up Clint in the middle of the night.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Comments: 8
Kudos: 73
Collections: Winterhawk Bingo





	Fluffy disasters

**Author's Note:**

> First fic posted anywhere in ages. Apparently fic one I have posted here on Ao3.
> 
> Beta-ed by [GreenBryn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenBryn) and [GreyishBlue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyishBlue). All remaining mistakes are mine. Let me know if you find one and I'll try and fix it.
> 
> Thanks to Bryn, GreyishBlue and the entire Winterhawk bingo discord server for cheerleading and sprinting with me and general awesomeness.
> 
> Fill for  
> Clint Barton Bingo square Sleep  
> Winterhawk Bingo square Snuggly Bucky

Clint woke up abruptly, unable to see anything but feeling a furnace of heat beside him. Sometime in the night Bucky had turned into a cephalopod and wrapped himself around Clint. It was still dark and he wondered what had woken him.

He wiggled an arm free and grabbed his aids and slipped them in. Once they were in he heard Lucky bark at something in the living room. It took several minutes before he slipped free of Bucky and managed to get to the living room.

Lucky was barking at Alpine. Alpine, who had apparently been knocking things off the coffee table. Lucky barked again. "Enough Lucky. You'll wake up Bucky. Settle down." He grabbed Lucky and sent him down the hall. "Bed." He told Lucky.

When he turned back he found Alpine perched atop his oversize mug which was on its side on the floor with the handle snapped clean off it. Bucky's science magazines and copy of 'Astrophysics for People in a Hurry' were also scattered on the floor. The nice nesting doll of dogs Natasha had given him was also on the floor, thankfully not shattered, only cracked. "Alpine." Clint groaned. "Damn cat." He scooped the cat up and stuck him in his small laundry room.

As he came back into the living room he heard shuffling in the hall. A moment later an exhausted Bucky emerged scratching his bare stomach, his plaid pajama pants hung low on his hips. "What's the matter?" he mumbled before seeing the mess. "What happened out here?"

"Something woke me and when I put my aids in to listen, Lucky was barking a lot. I came to see what was wrong and found Alpine knocking everything off the coffee table. He broke my mug and cracked the nesting doll Natasha just gave us. She's gonna be pissed." Clint explained as he collected the magazines and returned them to the table.

Bucky joined him, first scooping up his book and putting the bookmark back in place, and put it on the bookshelf rather than the coffee table. Then returned to collect the broken handle and mug as Clint picked up the nesting doll and the bundle of arrows that he'd dropped on the table after they'd returned from a lengthy mission earlier that night.

Bucky stood looking at the mug. Then the nesting doll in Clint's hand. "We might be able to fix them," Bucky said yawning. "I'm sure someone has glue to fix the mug. I'm not sure about the nesting doll."

Clint smiled at him, placing the arrows back on the table next to the magazines, "Why don't we stick them in the drawer of the end table til morning so Alpine doesn't break them again."

Bucky handed him the mug and handle, "Where is Alpine?" He asked as Clint put the broken items in the drawer.

"I put him in the laundry room til I could clean up the mess and make sure there were no broken shards." Bucky nodded and made a note on the marker board on the back of the apartment door to ask about the glue in the morning. Clint headed to the small hall closet for the little vacuum he had for instances like this.

Clint felt Bucky's eyes on him as he ran the vacuum over the area and put it away. Bucky draped himself over Clint's back as Clint closed the closet door, metal arm around his waist and flesh arm over his shoulder with Bucky's hand over his heart. Clint relaxed into Bucky. He couldn't imagine his life if they hadn't ended up together.

"We should head back to bed, Buck" he whispered.

Bucky grumbled nearly inaudibly but rearranged himself so that they could walk to the bedroom with him having all his weight on Clint.

They paused at the laundry room door to let Alpine out and found him asleep on top of the dryer. Leaving the door cracked open they headed to bed. Bucky released Clint to get in bed.

Clint sat on his side of the bed to remove his aids and put them away before laying back down and snuggling under the covers facing Bucky.

Bucky's eyes blinked open and he reached out to pull Clint to him. Wrapping his arms around Clint and tangling their legs together, Clint felt Bucky's hand press a sign into his back. "Love you too Buck," he murmured. Bucky smiled. Clint watched Bucky fall asleep smiling. The last thing Clint remembered before falling asleep was smiling at how happy Bucky looked there in their bed, in their apartment, with him.


End file.
